The hell freezing, the heaven burning
by Luciusdachiller
Summary: One shot, bizarro como todos los que hago Freezer y Goku no digo mas nada XD


_NO ME JODAN! PERDÓN… Buiiinasss… para todos los que no/ si me conocen… Lucius ah aparecido con un nuevo one shot…__ muuuuuy discutible, lo sé… esta curiosa pareja, que a mi solo me gusta… la traigo ante las miradas de Uds., (si es que alguien se atreve a leer esto), digo: Se que mis parejas no suelen gustar mucho, a no ser que sean las estándar que les gusta a la mayoría, muchos no leen esto, así que… a los valientes que han decidido echarle un vistazo a este one shot… agradecido estoy._

_También advierto que no es un one shot, inocente, tiene una escena algo explicita, que es el centro de la historia._

_Alto ahí! Arriba las manos y abajo los chones! XD…. Digo. Todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a la autoría de Akira Toriyama (oh, dios supremo de todos…-que compartes la gloria con Go Nagai y Osamu Tesuka-, no merecemos tu presencia, amen)_

_Bueno sin más… comienza… este one shot… enjoy… and make love! _

_LUCIUS._

**The hell freezing…**** the heaven burning**

Mucho antes que la amenaza del monstruo Boo, apareciera en la tierra, Goku, estaba entrenando para el torneo de las artes marciales del otro mundo. Sabiendo que tal vez volvería a la tierra, la muerte no era motivo de angustia para el poderoso saiyan. Todo parecía marchar en orden, en cuanto recibió un pedido de auxilio proveniente del infierno.

Los que guardaban la paz en el siniestro lugar se volvieron a ver desbordados por el poderío maligno del antiguo emperador del universo, quien, para variar, estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor sin sentido alguno.

-Ya quedate quieto, idiota, no vez que vendrá ese inútil de Goku?- El bio androide conocido como Cell, lejos de querer colaborar con aquel furioso alienígena, observaba todo, sentado en una roca, como si mirara una película.

-No te metas en esto, perdedor… estoy… realmente harto de estar aquí, al menos… Goku es una diversión, viene, peleamos un poco….- Decía, deteniendo su tormenta de bolas de energía, que lanzaba en forma aleatoria contra todo el lugar.

-Porque estás así?, Que te ha picado ahora?- Cell seguía sentado, mirando hacia arriba, donde el "Hombre" levitaba.

-Que te importa, solo estoy molesto… no es tu problema… estoy de mal humor, y este lugar es patético y deprimente, no es digno de mi presencia.- Cuando no, Freezer… con aires de superado. –Destruiré todo, y que me importa si pierdo mi cuerpo, de todas formas… ya… estoy perdido…- Dijo, mirando hacia la nada, bajando sus mano a la altura de sus caderas.

-Oh… que tienes? Depresión post mortem? Te llegó tarde…- Cell bromeaba, sin miedo a recibir un ataque como respuesta.

-Eres tan idiota a veces, tu y yo no podemos llevarnos bien… solo para destruir todo… rayos! Donde está Goku!!- Decía, repiqueteando su larga cola contra el aire.

-Jajaja! Haces esto para que aparezca?- Dijo el bio androide…

-Que te….- No terminó su frase, de inmediato divisó a saiyan, quien llegó vía tele transportación, al infierno.

-Nunca aprenden su lección, eh?- Goku, dispuesto a detener los ataques sin sentido.

-Oye a mi no me metas, yo estoy aquí, mirando, no he hecho nada esta vez, mono idiota!- Cell se atajaba de ante mano.

-Freezer! Sabes que no puedes vencerme…- Goku descendía lentamente, apoyando sus pies en la tierra.

-Oh! Veo… ya vienes… con tus aires de superioridad… solo porque la ultima vez que hice desmanes aquí, terminé en la montaña de espinas oficiando del alfiletero…- Dijo, recuperando su macabra elegancia, Freezer.

-Baja, y pelea, deja de causar problemas…- Goku seguía en pie de guerra.

-Hum… bueno, pero… me siento tan aburrido…- Decía, curiosamente. El poco modesto ser, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca, para luego descender erguido al suelo del infierno.

Cara a cara con Goku, Freezer tenía una curiosa actitud ante el saiyan, apoyó su mano derecha sobre la cintura, mirando a su "Rival" con una amplia sonrisa. –Goku…- Dijo, acercándose paso a paso, muy lentamente.

-Que quieres?!- Goku se puso en guardia, esperando un ataque.

Freezer rápidamente, se acercó al odio del saiyan. –Eres un perdedor…- Dijo, muy burlón.

La fanfarronada le duró poco, Goku, le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en mero vientre, lanzándolo lejos, contra unas rocas. Cell ni se mosqueó, tan solo se corrió de la trayectoria de Freezer, quien volaba cual proyectil por los aires del infierno, producto del ataque de Goku.

Goku, sin dudarlo, fue directo a atacar a su oponente, volando hasta las rocas. Al llegar, Freezer estaba tendido sobre un montículo de pequeñas piedras, restos de lo que había sido una roca de tamaño importante minutos atrás, antes de que Freezer impactara contra esta.

-Porque tardaste tanto…- Dijo, aún recostado sobre las rocas.

-Que te pasa?- Goku seguía sin comprender la actitud de Freezer.

-Nada…- El pequeño "hombrecillo" se prendió del cuerpo de Goku en un segundo, abrazando su cintura, con esas blancas piernas, sus brazos, alrededor del cuello de su eterno enemigo, y sus ojos, rojos y penetrantes, miraban a aquellos ojos negros, llenos de ira, por la situación. – Parezco tu hijito… jejeje…- Comentó.

-Estás dement…- Una sorpresiva interrupción, calló al saiyan de cabello negro, su boca fue invadida por la de su enemigo. Así, como si nada, Freezer, apostó todas sus fichas, a riesgo de perder para siempre su cuerpo, apostó a un repentino beso, que dejó casi sin reacción a Goku.

-Goku…. No seas tímido.,..- Dijo, prendido aún, del cuello de su odiado rival.

-Que…. Rayos te pasa!?- Soltándose de inmediato.

-Eh! Que maldad….- Cayendo al suelo, por el empujón. – No seas tan arisco… que tal una tregua…- Seguía insinuante.

-Freezer, acaso… me besaste? Dime que una nueva técnica para destruirme…- Decía shockeado.

-No… te besé… es cierto. –Confesaba sin pudor, volviendo a prenderse del cuerpo de Goku. –Vamos, no me dirás… que no extrañas… "eso".- Acercándose al oído del hombre. Sui impetuosa cola aflojaba el cinto de Goku, metiéndose dentro de los pantalones de este.

-No… deten…t… esto… está mal… estás loco, voy a…- Goku parecía perder la concentración y el habla, después de mucho tiempo, su cuerpo sentía el contacto de otro, no deseado… pero… otro cuerpo al fin. –Como… podemos sentir placer?, estamos… muertos…- Decía.

-Ah… el placer no solo es físico, mi joven saiyan… se trata también de un estado mental y espiritual, tu… mente… procesa a mi pequeña cola jugando contigo… y por eso… te sientes así…- Respondía muy insinuante, para luego pasar su legua por ese duro y firme cuello. –Eres la fruta prohibida… mi más odiado enemigo, mi asesino… mi destructor… dejame… destruirte… hoy…- Ofreció, volviendo a la boca de su enemigo.

-No… está mal, no puedo… Freezer… detente, deja de tocarme así… no está bien…- Seguía negándose, a medias… en verdad, sus palabras no de condecían con su cuerpo. Apoyado contra las rocas, y oculto de las miradas de las demás animas presentes, no parecía resistirse de verdad, pasando sus manos sobre el pequeño cuerpo de quien lo tentaba.

-No tengas miedo… vamos… solo siéntate….luego te dejaré a ti…- Freezer ofrecía, muy desinhibido.

–No irás al infierno, por darle a este pobre chico un poco de placer…-Dijo.

Goku le obedeció, la situación era tan extraña como poco deseable, pero estaba ocurriendo, recostado en el suelo, mirando hacia ambos lados para que nadie los viera, el hombre dejó su lado inocente para poder rozar lo prohibido, hasta aferrarse a la tentación, sin ningún pudor.

Sorprendido por la genitalidad de su compañero, Goku miraba perplejo la situación,

" Que rayos estamos haciendo, como rayos pasó est… duele! Maldita sea…" Se decía. "Perdoname Chichi, perdónenme…. No resisto, este tipo… por que?... porque…"Seguía pensando, mientras Freezer cumplía con su parte.

-Es tu turno, un trato es un trato…, no vayas a lastimarme, soy muy pequeñito para ti…- Dijo, sonriendo.

-Claro…- Obedecía, perdido en el placer que le causaba su enemigo.

Este, a diferencia de Goku, quien aún algo preso del pudor y de sentirse en total falta con sus valores morales, se aguantó de gemir o quejarse, apretando los dientes; Freezer… prefirió gemir y disfrutar a pleno el acto.

Cuando todo estaba por terminar, Freezer se recostó sobre Goku, en silencio por un momento… escaló despacio hasta su boca para concluir la tregua con un beso.

-Como supiste… que ya…- Goku, muy relajado.

-Ha… soy un experto… jejeje, la voz de la experiencia, Goku…- Decía el, mucho más dócil que de costumbre. –Bueno… mi tregua se terminó, amigo, me ha encantado compartir esto… contigo, pero ahora…- Enrollando su cola alrededor del cuello de Goku. –Que tal si te ahorco?- Volviendo a su actitud hostil de siempre.

-Eres irremediable, esta bien… será como tu quieras, si quieres una paliza… espera a que me suba los pantalones…- Aceptando la idea.

-Jajaja, esto si es gracioso.,..- Riendo con toda elegancia, cubriendo su boca, con su blanca y pequeña mano. –Bueno… mejor que no… haré un trato contigo…- Ofreció.

-Donde…. Donde están?- Goku interrumpió a Freezer, mirando hacia sus entrepiernas.

-Ajajajaja, eres tan tonto! No voy a andar con mis cosas por ahí, puedo ocultarlas a voluntad, torpe… aceptas mi trato o no?- Seguía con su idea.

-Y de que se trata?- Goku se ponía de pie, acomodando sus ropas.

-Esto, jamás pasó…. Y se volverá a repetir… y para que veas, que después de todo… tengo palabra…. Te dejaré darme un golpe en mi cara… luego te irás, como si me hubieses vencido… y yo no diré nada… como buen derrotado te maldeciré mientras te vas, hecho?- Excelente idea, verdad? (XD)

-Te odio… pero está bien, aquí va…!!- Preparando su puño. "Rayos, me siento culpable de tener que golpearlo después de esto" Pensó, mientras su puño se dirigía directo hacia la cara de Freezer.

-Ah! Ahí viene Goku!- Cell, quien estaba expectante, miraba como Goku volaba sobre el cielo del infierno, saludando tímidamente a los guardianes del lugar, para luego desaparecer en el aire.

Rato después Freezer salió detrás de las rocas, agarrándose la cara, mirando a Cell, y acercándose a este. –Maldito mono infeliz, me vengaré!- Decía, muy falsamente.

-Ha! Que tanto hacían ahí?- Cell miraba como Freezer aterrizaba junto a él.

-Pelear? Que crees que hacíamos.- Decía, sonrojado.

-No lo sé… el amor?- Dijo, malicioso.

-………..- Silencio total.

-El que calla otorga, lagartija, eres un pervertido… y perviertes a todos los que están cerca de ti.- Acusó Cell.

-Excepto a ti, asexuado, androide inútil, ni para eso me sirves…- Comentario poco feliz hizo el hombre, para luego volar lejos de su villano "amigo".

-Que dijiste?! Maldito enano!! Vuelve aquí, lagartija albina! Como te atreves!!- Rezongaba el androide.

-Lalalalaaaa- Se burlaba.

Mientras en el infierno, Cell buscaba una disculpa departe de Freezer, Goku volvía a su entrenamiento, con un poco de culpa y algo avergonzado… "Freezer… que rayos hicimos?...oh! mierda, duré menos que él….." (XD)

FIN.

_COMENTARIOS: _

_Aún están ahí…. 0/0….no comments… eh… perdón de rodillas…. Eh… ah! Que desastre, que he hecho!! XD_

_Nota mental: Freezer es mi amor de adolescencia… oh! Cuanto me gusta este malvado ser… n.n… aunque ahora esté prendado de Yamazaki, juro que sigue siendo mi favorito._

_Schala: Juaaaaaaaaaa!! No subí el que era un desbande sexual, pero a cambio subí este!! Jajajajaja!! Espero que lo leas…. n.n _

_LUCIUS. (boku wa… kira petto desu)_


End file.
